


El Campeón de la Bestia perdida

by Angela_Quindo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Midoriya es el postador de la Espada Maestra, Midoriya es hyliano, Post Breath of the Wild, Todoroki es el campeón de una bestia divina, Todoroki es hyliano, Van Koi, el cataclismo ganon ataca de nuevo, endeavor es el campeón de Van Rudania, la bestia divina es un unicornio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela_Quindo/pseuds/Angela_Quindo
Summary: Cuando Izuku escucha hablar de un campeón misterioso y una bestia divina perdida no duda en embarcarse en su búsqueda para poder derrotar a la Calamidad mientras los campeones la contienen con las otras cuatro bestias y el Elegido de la Espada, All Might.La bestia Van Koi resulta ser la única que no ha sido controlada jamás por Ganon, es controlada por un misterioso hyliano, experto en armas de hielo y fuego del cual dicen que es incongelable e inquemable.Como heredero de la Espada, Izuku debe reunir todos los aliados que pueda, y ya habiendo reunido a los cuatro sucesores de los campeones, solo le queda encontrar a esta misteriosa bestia y a su amo.





	El Campeón de la Bestia perdida

**Author's Note:**

> Contexto: 
> 
> -Se da en Hyrule de post Calamidad. Zelda y Link hace mucho que no están.  
> -La reina es Rei, su marido es Enji, el campeón de Rudania, y la princesa con el poder de la diosa es Fuyumi, quien está prometida al campeón de Van Medoh, Hawks de los Rito.  
> -La Calamidad ataca de nuevo sin previo aviso.  
> -All Might es el actual Portador de la Espada Maestra, pero por sus heridas con la Calamidad en un intento de proteger a la familia real no puede utilizar su poder por mucho tiempo.  
> -Por eso busca a un sucesor digno de la espada, un joven hyliano llamado Izuku.  
> -Le llaman Deku porque por su cabello verde parece un árbol, y como no para de hablar, y el único árbol parlante es el árbol Deku...  
> -Los campeones son:  
> Van Rudania-Campeón Endeavor  
> Van Medoh - Campeón Hawks  
> Van Ruta - Campeón Gang Orca  
> Van Naboris - Campeona Ryukyu  
> -Cada campeón tiene a un sucesor el cual aprende a controlar las bestias para que no pase como con la Calamidad de Zelda y Link.  
> -Los sucesores son:  
> Van Rudania-Bakugou  
> Van Medoh-Tokoyami  
> Van Ruta-Tsuyu  
> Van Naboris-Uraraka  
> -La piedra sheikah la tenía All Might, pero ahora la tiene Izuku para poder hacerse más fuerte y derrotar a la Calamidad  
> -La Liga de los villanos son siervos de Ganon y controladores de los monstruos  
> -EL Clan Yiga son los yakuza

Cuando Izuku escuchó las historias no daba crédito a sus oidos:

_< <Existe una bestia perdida en los mares del norte, la cual nunca ha sido domada por Ganon...Es dominada por alguien de la sangre real de Hyrule, un guerrero dotado de grandes habilidades de hielo y fuego, invulnerable ante sus efectos...>>_

Un monje sheikah le había dado aquella primera pista y otros monjes a los que les preguntó sobre esta bestia le dieron otras piezas valiosas de información:

_< <Pese a que es incapaz de arder posee una marca del fuego en su mirada...>>_

_< <Su poder está dividido y se niega a utilizar el calor...>>_

_< <Su destino será marcado por un sabio con valentía como para desafiarlo en una batalla...>>_

_< <Su confianza no puede ser ganada fácilmente...una prueba difícil aguarda al que la busque>>_

Habló de estos descubrimientos a su mentor un día de caza, el cual se sorprendió bastante de ello:

-Nunca había oido hablar de ello...Mi maestra y yo viajamos por todo Hyrule en busca de antigüedades y escuché muchas leyendas en mis viajes. Pero nunca se me han aparecido menciones de esa bestia....¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Bestia divina Van Koi. 

-Mnh...Tal vez merezca la pena buscarla, mi chico. Mientras más ayuda recibamos mejor estaremos. Y en mi estado actual no podré hacer mucho más por Hyrule...

-¡No te preocupes, All Might! ¡Encontraré a Van Koi y conseguiré su apoyo y el de su campeón!

-¡Espera mi chico! Coge equipo para el frío, el norte es duro. Creo que tengo una armadura para eso, pero igualmente, abrígate. Tu madre me matará si no...Y creo que la tengo más miedo que a Ganon...

Riendose, Izuku se despidió de su maestro y se equipó con todo lo que necesitaba. Después de eso, Izuku se teletransportó hacia el santuario más al norte que había y con su caballo, fue rastreando por la bestia en toda la linde del norte. De este a oeste viajó varios días sin resultados, hasta que por fin, una noche de luna carmesí, un brillo azul captó su atención: era una bestia divina con forma de unicornio. Izuku escaló la montaña más alta y cercana a esta y voló hacia la bestia, hasta aterrizar en lo que sería el flanco izquierdo: este estaba completamente congelado, y dentro de la gigantesca estructura estaba nevando:

-Menos mal que All Might me dijo que trajera algo. Dudo que solo comidas calientes o armas de fuego me mantuviesen con vida ante estas temperaturas...

Caminó hacia la terminal central, e iba a poner la piedra sheikah cuando de pronto una flecha de hielo se clavó a sus pies:

-¿Quién eres y cómo nos has encontrado?

Izuku se dio la vuelta y vió a un chico de su edad de facciones hermosas: pelo mitad blanco mitad rojo, ojos bicolor azul y gris, alto, de complexión atlética...Y una cicatriz de quemadura sobre su ojo derecho:

-Habla, viajero.

-Soy Izuku Midoriya, sucesor de la Espada Maestra. He venido con la intención de encontrar a la bestia divina Van Koi y a su campeón. Eres tú, ¿verdad?

-Lo soy. Y como tal no toleraré que alguien invada esta bestia divina.

-¡Espera! ¡Escucha lo que tengo que decir!

Pero el joven alzó su mano izquierda y en su mano apareció una espada de hielo. Izuku invocó su escudo a tiempo para poder protegerse del mandoble que le asestó el campeón:

-¡Espera he dicho!

-Podrías ser un miembro del clan Yiga por lo que sé. Ni siquiera llevas la Espada que dices poder empuñar.

-¿Es que no ves la piedra sheikah?

El campeón paró y la observó:

-La única piedra sheikah que hay en todo Hyrule es la que All might porta, lo sé de buena tinta. ¿Por qué la tienes?

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy el sucesor de All Might como elegido. Aun no la tengo porque All Might está ocupado luchando contra Ganon.

-¿Ganon? ¿Está despierto?

-Sí. Y los campeones están desesperados por vencerle, a él y a un Hyliano que reclama ser el recipiente de Ganon. Ha robado la habilidades de los campeones actuales y amenaza con robar las bestias divinas de los sucesores. Por eso necesitamos de tu ayuda, campeón de Van Koi, y a tu bestia, para evitar que la Calamidad destruya Hyrule como sucedió la vez anterior.

El campeón frunció el ceño:

-Te creo. Pero no te ayudaré. No aún. Si me demuestras que eres el sucesor a través de unas pruebas me lo pensaré.

Izuku respiró tranquilo. ¡Ya había pasado muchas pruebas de muchos tipos en los muchos templos Sheikah que había visitado. ¡No podía ser tan dificil!

Y en efecto, resolvió los puzles rápidamente en ambos flancos de la bestia, cambiandose de ropa porque el derecho era tan ardiente como el volcán de los Goron.

Cuando hubo activado todas las terminales, Izuku fué hacia una plataforma en el hocico de la bestia, donde el campeón le esperaba:

-La última prueba, en este terreno mitad de calor y mitad de frío, será el vencerme en un combate. Usa todas tus armas y habilidades, viajero, pues las necesitarás si quieres vencerme.

Acto seguido Todoroki creó una columna de hielo y cogió su arco con flechas de hielo. Izuku invocó una joya que le hacía resistente al frío, y se puso las botas de nieve para moverse a través de esta. Cogió su hacha de fuego y de un golpe cortó la base de la columna, haciendo caer al campeón. Fue a la zona de fuego y voló con las corrientes ascendentes. En mitad de aire cogió su arco y cogió una flecha eléctrica:

"Gracias Kaminari" pensó el peliverde mientras lanzaba flechas a diestro y siniestro con un arco lynel. Todoroki parecía impresionado. Finalmente, Izuku cogió su escudo y su espada antiguos, que brillando con una luz azul le permitieron esquivar un mandoble de la espada de hielo del campeón y hacer un ataque rápido en el que le pareció que el tiempo se detenía. 

Finalmente, el campeón cayó:

-Eres increiblemente fuerte e inteligente, ahora no dudo de que lo que dices era verdad. Disculpa mi actutid de antes.

-¡No es nada! Es entendible que seas protector de tu bestia. Sobre todo si Ganon nunca ha podido hacerse con ella. 

-¿Sabes por qué es eso?

-No. ¿Tú si?

-¿Como iba a ser el campeón de la bestia sin saberlo?

-...

-El secreto está en que esta bestia posee un vínculo a un poderoso y escurridizo espíritu, que vive en las montañas y solo aparece raramente. ¿Te suena el Rey de la Montaña?

-¡Si! Me acuerdo que de pequeño me salvó la vida, porque un bokoblin me perseguía y de pronto apareció de la nada. Él me guió cuando tenía cuatro años al Bosque Korok, donde conocí al árbol Deku y a All Might.

-Oh. ¿cómo fue eso? El Rey no suele actuar así

-Al parecer el árbol Deku quería hablar conmigo. Por ser un elegido de la Espada y tal. 

-A lo mejor por eso has sido capaz de encontrar a Van Koi. Yo también encontré al Rey de la Montaña, cuando huí de mi padre, y él me trajo hacia aquí.

-¿Huiste de tu padre? ¿Y quién  es?

-El rey Enji, o mejor conocido como Campeón Endeavor de Van Rudania.

-¿Eres un príncipe? O sea, lo que los monjes sheikah me dijeron fue que el campeón de Van Koi estaba relacionado a la sangre real...pero esto...oye, por cierto, señor campeón, ¿cómo te llamas?

El campeón se sonrojó y dijo:

-Yo soy Shoto. Shoto Todoroki. Un placer, Midoriya.

-¡Lámame Izuku!

AMbos bajaron a la montaña, y Van Koi desapareció en una luz azul:

-Se ha ocultado. No te preocupes, quien lo ha encontrado antes lo encontrará otra vez si lo desea.

-¿Así es como se ha ocultado de Ganon todo este tiempo?

-Así es.

-Impresionante, Todoroki-kun. 

-¿A ónde nos dirigimos? ¿Al castillo de Hyrule?

-No. Haremos una parada en mi pueblo, hay allí alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Y así, ambos montados sobre el caballo de Izuku, galoparon hacia el pueblo.


End file.
